


[Trad] Still Proceeding

by Skayt



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: Foggy offre à Matt le cadeau de Noël parfait.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still Proceeding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766514) by [Tashilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover). 



> Wouaw ! Me revoilà pour une toute petite traduction mais cet OS était tellement mignon et choupitrognon à lire que voilààà
> 
> Je remercie Tashilover d'avoir accepté que je traduise son OS. Il est vraiment vraiment (et non je l'ai pas déjà marqué une ligne plus haut)... iughno ! (si si ça se dit)
> 
> Un gros gros merci aussi à Dydy_Ramen d'avoir fait disparaître le jaune et les slashs ; et un autre grooos grooooooos ENORME merci à LiliEhlm pour ses corrections (et Merlin sait qu'elles sont nombreuses)
> 
> Et bien sûr : merci aussi à vous, hein :D

« Qu’est-ce qui te manque le plus, dans le fait de voir ? »

C’était une question fréquente. La réponse habituelle était les couleurs, et les gens l’approuvaient généralement d’un hochement de tête entendu. Les réponses plus élaborées étaient réservées aux amis les plus proches : les vues de New York, l’océan, lire ses romans préférés. Répondre à ces questions étaient un peu ennuyant, aujourd’hui. Bien sûr que le ciel bleu, et les fleurs, et les oiseaux lui manquaient. Avait-il vraiment besoin de le dire si souvent ? Ça devrait être un fait établi.

Lorsque Foggy le demandait, Matt était un peu plus honnête. « Les dessins animés. Regarder Bugs Bunny me manque. Tellement de gags sont des gags visuels/visuels et ça me _tue_ quand je ne sais pas ce qui se passe à l’écran. La trilogie _Chassé-croisé_ est ma préférée. Et… oh-oh ! Tu sais, sur les écrans d’ordinateur, quand il passe en mode veille et qu’il y a le petit logo qui rebondit ? Je pouvais le regarder pendant des heures et il n’allait jamais dans le coin ! Jamais ! »

Ça sonnait comme quelque chose de superficiel mais c’était la vérité. Matt ne savait pas à quel point ces petites choses allaient lui manquer jusqu’à ce qu’elles aient disparu.

 

* * *

 

Cette année, pour Noël, Karen lui avait obtenu une copie de Hamilton. Matt savait qu’il s’agissait d’un CD avant même qu’elle lui ait mis le cadeau entre les mains. Une fois déballé, Karen ne put s’en empêcher et s'enthousiasma au sujet de la pièce, parlant d’à quel point elle était populaire et d’à quel point les chansons étaient bonnes, et « Dépêche-toi de l’écouter parce que j’ai besoin de quelqu’un avec qui en parler. »

« Après, Karen. » Dit Foggy. « C’est mon tour. »

Matt sourit quand Foggy plaça un cadeau mal emballé dans ses mains. Il avait l’impression que son ami avait pris un journal et l’avait enroulé encore et encore autour du présent jusqu’à ce qu’il y ait davantage de papier que de cadeau. A ce point, ça ressemblait à une piñata. Il y avait un autre avantage : la quantité astronomique de papier cachait étonnamment bien le cadeau de ses sens. « J’ai l’impression que je vais en avoir pour une éternité. » Annonça Matt tandis qu’il retirait une couche après l’autre.

« Je l’ai fait pour protéger le cadeau. Continue, t’y es presque. »

Il continua, enlevant toujours davantage de papier, le poussant sur le côté et le laissant s’entasser au sol. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu’il arracha finalement la dernière couche. « Qu’est-ce… un plat ? »

Peu importait ce qu’il avait dans les mains, ce n’était pas du verre. On aurait dit du plastique rigide. Il fit courir ses doigts sur les bosses et les rainures et sursauta quand il réalisa qu’il s’agissait d’une sorte de masque.

Matt fronça les sourcils. Karen se tenait là, juste à côté, et le regardait. Elle ne savait rien de ses activités nocturnes, il était donc peu probable que Foggy lui ait donné quelque chose pour son costume donc pourquoi… ?

Ses doigts en savaient certainement davantage que lui. Ses mains couraient sur les yeux, le nez, les lèvres, les joues encore et encore, presque frénétiques. Cette forme était familière. Il connaissait ce visage. Il connaissait ce visage. Il connaissait ce visage.

Soudain, il eut un déclic. « Oh mon dieu, Foggy… est-ce que... »

« Je suis entré en contact avec un artiste. » Expliqua rapidement Foggy. « Je lui ai apporté toutes les photos de ton père, elle a calculé les dimensions de son visage et elle a entré les infos dans une imprimante 3D. »

« Foggy, » commença Karen. « Qu’est-ce que tu… ? »

« C’est mon père. » Sanglotait Matt, incapable de se contrôler. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues tandis que ses doigts continuaient à toucher le modèle 3D du visage de son père. C’était lui. Les même sourcils, le nez cassé, même le petit grain de beauté invisible sous le menton de son père était là. Tout était là. Il n’avait pas vu le visage de son père depuis plus d’une décennie. « C’est une photographie. Foggy m’a donné une photo. »

Il serra le cadeau contre sa poitrine. « Merci… merci... »

« Joyeux Noël, mon pote. » Lui dit-il doucement, tout en frottant son dos tandis que Matt pleurait sans bruit.

C’était les petites choses que Matt regrettait le plus. Ne pas pouvoir voir la glace parfaite, les livres _Où est Charlie_ et, maintenant qu’il tenait le visage imprimé en 3D de son père, il réalisa à quel point les grandes choses lui manquaient également.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1 : "It's rabbit season, fire!"  
> Une trilogie de cartoon Looney Tunes. En français, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on ait un nom pour l'ensemble. On a Chassé-croisé, Conflit de canard et Qui va à la chasse ? Je ne peux pas vraiment en dire plus sur cette référence, Bugs Bunny m'a toujours agacé (c'est comme Tintin, Astérix ou Mickey, ils savent toujours tout et gnagnagnaaa :D)
> 
> _ _ _ _ _ 
> 
> Je serais également de retour en janvier pour un crossover Daredevil/MCU, puisque je vais poster le calendrier de l'avent (et d'une semaine après) que j'ai posté sur mon blog tout au long du mois de décembre. Ouais, je sais, on sera en janvier mais bon... j'aime faire n'importe quoi avec les événements et les mois (j'ai déjà posté un OS sur le réveillon à Pâques donc bon)
> 
> J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !


End file.
